1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a pivotable drive bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniaturization of computers requires full use to be made of internal space in a computer enclosure.
A conventional fixing drive bracket received in the computer enclosure needs extra internal space for assembling an electronic device thereto and complicates the assembling procedure. To save space, a pivotable drive bracket is incorporated in the computer enclosure, such as that disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 85209373.
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, a computer enclosure 100 includes a pair of fixing plates 102 and a pivotable drive bracket 104 attached between the fixing plates 102. The pivotable drive bracket 104 forms a pair of side flanges 106 extending from opposite side edges thereof and a pair of bottom flanges 108 extending from opposite edges of a bottom surface thereof. Each side flange 106 forms a protrusion 110 for extension through a hole 112 defined in the fixing plate 102a bolt 114 is attached to the protrusion 110, thereby allowing the side flange 106 to pivot about the hole 112. Each bottom flange 108 defines an aperture 116 for extension of a bolt 118 therethrough to fix the drive bracket 104. However, since the drive bracket 104 is attached by bolts 114, 118, assembly of the drive bracket 104 is complicated.